Potent Potions
by justanotherfan124
Summary: Snape needs someone to test out a new potion on. Hermione marches up to his desk to turn in Harry and Ron for using his book but ends up with detentions, how many is to be later determined depending on the first. Not for the wary, rated 'M' for a very good reason.
1. Testing a Potion

Disclamer: Nothing is mine!

Important: This is purely imaginary and is not meant to be offensive towards anyone! If you're sensitive please don't read!

Hermione Granger mixed more fluxseeds into her potion to achieve the desired Robin's Egg blue. Honestly who ever came up with these ridiculous color schemes must have had one too many butterbeers. Though they must have been genius's because Hermione wasn't getting the color that they were apparently able to get; she was just beginning to wonder if the book was wrong when she glanced over at Harry's potion. It was Robin's Egg!

Harry glanced from his battered book to too the potion and Hermione felt a surge of red hot anger that skyrocketed when she saw Ron doing the same thing.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. Harry glanced up and looked to Snape to make sure he hadn't heard her. He continued to grade essays.

"Keep your voice down," Harry whispered.

"You're still using that book even though you know its..." Hermione trailed off suggestively as if saying Snape's name would cause him to be alerted.

"He won't know if no one says anything, please Hermione," Harry said under his breath. Hermione took in a breath. "I need this grade, it's become a requirement to become an Auror." Hermione took a big huffy breath to steady herself and avoid shouting her head off at Harry and Ron.

"Well, then you'll just have to get it the proper way and not by cheating," Hermione lectured. She reached over and plucked the book away from them. Ron who had been oblivious to the whole conversation gasped at Hermione's reaction.

"What are you doing that for?" he demanded.

"Your own good. You're redoing that potion later too." Ron's eyes went wide with confusion and he looked helplessly to Harry who was looking just as alarmed.

"Hermione!" they both gasped at her as she marched up to professor Snape's desk. Snape's dark eyes snapped up to her as she approached and a sneer formed instantly on his face.

"Well, well, well," Snape oozed. "What can I do for-" The bell rang and Hermione forgot her objective and instead streaked to her cauldron to bottle her potion and turn it in. Snape went back to grading papers. Harry and Ron took the chance to beg Hermione.

"We'll stop using it, we'll redo the potions, okay, just don't tell him," Harry pleaded.

"Yeah, Hermione, you know how he is. We'll be skinned alive!" Ron said.

"Well you should have thought of the consequences beforehand, besides he's a teacher, at worst you'll get a few detentions."

"He'll hang us from the walls," Harry said as his eyes took in the dungeon walls for the first time.

"Think of the house points!" Ron countered.

"No! You two think of the house points!" she snapped. "If you two blunderhead would've thought of all this before you started using it then this wouldn't be a problem!" Her finger was practically shoved in their faces. "Reflect on your actions!" She spun around in a tornado of hair and once again marched up to Snape. Harry and Ron decided to bolt for it along with all the other students. The room was now empty except for her and Snape.

"Professor," Hermione began. Snape held up a hand to silence her while he finished grading his paper. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from spilling out all she wanted to say, it was impossible. "I found Harry and Ron with this book-"

"Miss Granger," Snape hissed. "Are you incapable of following even simple instructions?"

"What?! No! I just-" a flustered Hermione sputtered.

"Detention. I expect you in my room directly after dinner, good day."

"Detention!" she said with her mouth open. "But I'm trying to-"

"Detentions," he corrected himself. "The number is too later..." His eyes glanced over her. "Determined..."

"Professor this is a little-"

"Dismissed," Snape said going back to his papers. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Snape was one step ahead of her. "Ten points from Gryffindor for you inability to follow instructions." Hermione stomped out in a huff and slammed through the door. "That'll be five more points." Hermione groaned in frustration. The boys were waiting for her outside.

"I take it didn't go well?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Fifteen points and detentions," Hermione growled. "This is all your two's fault!" she said stomping her foot. The two boys looked at each other and wondered if they would rather take their chances with Snape rather than face Hermione's wrath.

After dinner Hermione found herself going down to the dungeons. A silent rant spewed in her head. Mostly about how it was all Ron and Harry's fault and how Snape was an inconsiderate git. She knocked on the door to Snape's room. He'd have to see that Hermione was only trying to help and give back the points, he was a teacher after all.

"Enter," drawled his icy voice. Hermione took a breath to compose herself and walked in.

"Professor can I just say-"

"Silencio," Snape said with a flick of his wand. Hermione found her mouth opening and closing without words coming. She tried shouting and screaming but all that came out was raspy air. Hermione stomped her foot and began screaming and shouting her held in rant that was completely lost on Snape who merely bottled several potions.

"Come here..." Snape said pointing to the front of his desk. Hermione was still fuming but stampeded to his desk all the same, as soon as this detention was over and he took off the charm then she would explain and he may even give some house points, hopefully... "Drink," Snape instructed.

Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers and she shook her head at the unknown potion.

"I need someone to test it on, don't worry it should be safe. I have tested it on numerous animals already with promising results but it's specifically designed for humans." Hermione tentatively took the potion.

This was Snape they were talking about. He was a certified potions master, one of the best, she should have felt honored to try his potion, instead she felt very frightened. Hermione took out the stopper and put the potion to her lips.

It didn't taste bad, almost fruity, better than she thought. She was suddenly struck with a happy floaty feeling and a big grin on her face.

"Are you feeling good?" Snape asked standing up. Hermione nodded, unable to speak. With a flick of his wand Snape locked the door while Hermione got lost in a happy cloud. "Did you enjoy the taste?" Hermione nodded, it had a delicious aftertaste, all her favorite foods. "It seems the potion is effective. I made it with mostly bitter and nasty tasting ingredients but it is suppose to turn things you hate into things you like...among other things."

He pulled Hermione into his robes and Hermione found this to be a perfectly normal thing to do. Snape was a nice guy after all why should she not be lost in his vast black robes or why should he not be taking off her sweater vest? It was all perfectly fine. She had a vague feeling that she was normally very frightened of Snape or that only earlier she had been fuming with anger towards him but that was impossible. She could never hate Snape.

Snape laid her out on the table and started to unbutton her blouse. Hermione had a tugging feeling that this was not right but the fog in her mind dominated all her thoughts and she was convinced it was the best thing to do.

"The potion should be turning any negative feelings you would be normally having into pleasurable one, is it working?" Hermione was unable to answer in even a nod as she lost herself in the heat of her body. Snape pulled down her skirt and even the feeling of cloth skimming against her thighs made her close her eyes and moan silently. It was so good. She wondered what Snape's long white hands would feel like against her skin.

Her hand went to his and tugged at it urgently. The very thought of his hands had her writhing on the table. Snape couldn't hear her pleas but the desperate gasps, her heavy breaths, and the yearning in her face made it more than obvious. Snape held up his hand.

"You want this?" Hermione nodded quickly. Snape's hand descended slowly and Hermione squirmed impatiently as a smirk formed on Snape's face. He ran a gently finger up her leg and she screamed in pleasurable agony. It wasn't enough, she needed more.

"Tell me Miss Granger, what happens when you mix boomslang, and pomegranate seeds, with the blood of a thestral?" Hermione shook her head, she couldn't think, her entire body was focused on Snape's one finger. "Can't answer? How disappointing." He retracted his hand and Hermione panicked. She sprang up, grabbed his hand, and planted it firmly into her knickers. Her fingers moved his to stimulate herself as she breathed heavily and hugged his arm close to herself.

"This is most inappropriate Miss Granger," Snape said. "Oh? You're trying to say something." Snape flicked his wand. "You can speak now."

"It-t-s a c-contraceptive," Hermione managed to say. Snape silenced her again.

"Very good, now drink." He opened Hermione's mouth with his free hand and poured the potion into her mouth only to find she couldn't swallow properly. "I suppose it can't be helped." Snape poured the potion in his own mouth and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue slipped into hers and Hermione wrapped her own around it greedily, forcing him to deepen the kiss and pull her head closer. Snape's hand started working on it's own and Hermione moaned silently into Snape's mouth.

Her back arched as he worked and she feverishly pulled Snape closer so she could feel his body heat. The feeling of his hands over took her and she fell backwards onto the desk, unable to keep kissing because she was screaming too much. Snape found her most sensitive spots with his long finger and she arched upwards as her face contorted with pleasure, Snape watched.

Hermione lied in pure bliss, too content to notice Snape slipping her drenched knickers off. Her urgent need returned again, this time even more overwhelming than last. She sat back up and started begging again but this time Snape was way ahead of her and more than willing to comply. He pulled her thighs closer to her and she felt an explosion of pleasure as he slid into her. It should have hurt, but it felt so good, nothing should have been possible to feel this good.

Snape case a silencing spell around the room.

"Scream for me," he hissed into her ear. The silencing spell was of and moans and screams spilled from Hermione like a symphony. Every thrust made her cling to him tighter in case he tried to get away and stop the onslaught of pleasure she was feeling. Hermione's tiny body bounced up and down helplessly against his power and Snape pinned her down to his desk so he could see her face.

The remnants of the annoying know-it-all was replaced with a pleasure addicted slave. The smirk on Snape's face grew more twisted and broader. He tore off Hermione's bra and fell onto her breast's. Hermione fisted his hair and the desk shook from the beating it was taking. His hot tongue flicked her hard nipple and she tightened around him even more.

"No," Snape growled. "Not yet, you have to hold on longer."

"Please," Hermione whimpered. "Let me..." He slammed into her harder and her beg melted into a scream.

"Not yet." Hermione grabbed his head and brought it down to her other breast that longed for his attention. He bit it softly while his hand played with her other one. His other hand slid down her body and found the jewel between her folds. Hermione's mind went completely blank for the first time in her life and it was all she could do not to fall completely over the edge. Snape stopped mid thrust and Hermione nearly scream in agony because he wouldn't allow her to climax.

"Do you want it?" Snape asked.

"Yes, please, yes, I'll do anything!" she begged.

"Do you want more detention?" Her head nodded furiously.

"Lots more!" Snape grinned evilly at her. She tried to wrap her leg around him to pull him in deeper but they had turned to jelly. When she reached out for him Snape pinned her arms down over her.

"Do you want me to teach you more?"

"Teach me!"

"Will you ask for private lessons and come groveling to me?" His tongue ran over her cheek while his hands groped her body. Hermione couldn't fully process what his words meant.

"Yes!"

"Call out my name," he ordered devilishly. He started thrusting again and Hermione was unable to talk. "Say it!"

"S-Severus!" She reached the end of her rope and reached Snape his point as well. Hermione tumbled into a blissfully oblivion and lied in a sweaty heap on his desk as she savored the feeling.

"I have decided that you have not learned your lesson and need further detention. I shall expect you at the same time for your next detention Miss Granger, do not be late."

Next chapter: Things will be cleared up.


	2. Advantages of Ties

Snape examined a bottled potion and scribbled a grade into his thick leather grade. The potions this time round were even more atrocious than usual, with a few odd exceptions. Two of which being highly suspicious, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly, he'd have to investigate further later.

The door burst open in a flurry of hair and Hermione came stomping in.

"You! You sick, twisted, greasy, git!" Snape was wondering when she'd come. He had no doubt she had spent five minutes in front of his door in a nervous wreck before getting angry enough to come in. With some satisfaction he noticed the slight wobbliness of her legs.

"Five points off for being eight minutes late," he said smoothly.

"That's all you have to say to me?!" Hermione roared. In standard Gryffindor fashion Snape noted. "You, you, you...you...umm...you..." She seemed to be having trouble getting the words out.

"Raped you?" Snape offered helpfully.

"Yes!" she said remembering her rage. Snape scribbled down a grade. "What are you doing?"

"Deducting points from your grade for your stupidity," Snape said.

"What do you mean!" Snape cringed at her scream and cast a silencing spell around the room.

"I realize you are very inexperienced at these things so I am trying to be as patient as possible, but my patience is wearing very thin. You do know what the definition of rape is don't you, Miss Granger?" She blushed and muttered something under her breath. "Speak up, Miss Granger," he ordered.

"I'm not going to say it and you don't need to be a genius to know that you raped me!" Snape was very glad he had cast the spell for her scream probably could have been heard in the great hall.

"If my memory is correct, you were more than willing..." The girl in front of him turned as scarlet as her house banners.

"That's because of the potion. It turns things you hate into things you like," she mumbled in her defense.

"Taste wise, Miss Granger," he informed her. "It affects the sense of smell, taste, and the feeling of pain. While it does contain a mild aphrodisiac the only reason you would have been affected in such a way is if you were harboring feelings towards me."

"That is ridi-" Snape raised his hand to command silence and Hermione bit back her anger.

"That was the precise reason I chose to experiment on you. Either you do harbor feelings for me or the potion is defective."

"Then it was defective but that's no excuse for what you did!" Snape tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently and Hermione blushed at the thought of what happened there.

"If I did not take action once I saw the potion affecting you and left you as you were what do you think would have happened?" he asked coldly.

"I would have..." Hermione trailed off. Just what would have happened if she had left the dungeon in that state? She probably would have gone off and crawled into bed with Ron or Harry, even worse she might have run into Draco or what if Mr. Filch got his hands on her. "Oh..." she said quietly.

"Yes, 'oh', Miss Granger. You're more than welcome to file a formal complaint and it should get seen to in roughly five years, though I'm fairly sure they stopped checking complaints against me." Hermione's mouth hung open. "Now regarding your private lessons-"

"You cannot be serious!" Snape's dark eyes bore into Hermione telling her that he was indeed very serious.

"Do I ever joke Miss Granger?" She bit her lip and stared at the floor. "Silence is becoming on you. Now contrary to popular belief I am not a vampire and I do not sleep in a coffin. However, I am forced to spend most of my nights awake grading and brewing."

"You want me to do your work for you?"

"Perhaps you are not as stupid as you look." Hermione couldn't believe it. The slimy git had manipulated her when she was weakest to force her into doing his work for him. "Now drink this." He held up another potion and her eyes went wide in alarm.

"I refuse!"

"It isn't the same potion as before," he assured her. "I'm not foolish enough to make that mistake twice, though you could take it if you want." Hermione blushed and snatched the potion from his hands and gave it a cautions wiff.

"What is it?"

"One of your housemates made a rather miserable attempt at slipping that into my drink. I'd like to know what it is, don't worry it's not deadly."

"Make them drink it them!" Hermione said shoving it back to him. Snape did not appreciate having things shoved in his face and his lips curled downward in disapproval.

"Very well, I'm sure the first year won't get too hurt," Snape said. Hermione's face turned to one of horror and she sighed in resignation. "Whatever it is can't be too powerful and the bottle in front of you should cure it." She took a small swallow of the potion and grimaced. The rest of the potion fell from her hand and she buckled over to throw up.

"Hold it in Miss Granger," Snape commanded. "What does it taste like and what are you feeling?"

"It tastes bitter and made my tongue go numb, I feel like I want to puke."

"A simple nausea potion, the same in resemblance and smell to a hundred other, the antidote will make it go away." Hermione fumbled for the potion while Snape graded papers and ignored her presence. Her hand wrapped around a bottle and she downed its contents. The nauseous feeling went away and was replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling but Hermione wanted to puke when she saw what she drank all the same.

"P-professor?" she stuttered.

"What is it now?" Snape asked, his eyes still in his grade book.

"Um..." He looked up at her and at the bottle in her hand.

"You stupid girl," he hissed. Hermione gave him a helpless and apologetic look before she felt herself falling into a warm daze. Snape got up and led her by the hand to his chair. Her eyes were already starting to glaze over and her breathing had become heavy. He locked the door.

She really shouldn't have been reacting this way. He had brewed the potion himself and taken some afterwards just to make sure there was nothing wrong with it, nothing like this had happened to him. The only explanation was that she had a crush.

Snape sat her down on her lap and he could see her trying to fight the growing fuzziness in her mind and losing drastically. Hermione couldn't even remember fully why she wanted to fight it. The warmth was spreading throughout her body and filling her with a pleasant feeling, especially in her nether region. She was very aware of Snape's thighs beneath her and decided that she liked them there and it was a practical position to be in.

"Drink," Snape ordered. She obeyed and this time she was able to drink the contraceptive potion successfully. Though Hermione like it better when he forced it down her throat with a kiss like before. That reminded her that she wanted to kiss him, to feel his warm tongue in hers and wrap around it. She wanted it other places besides her mouth but that would have to do for now.

Hermione jumped on Snape violently, to his surprise, and attacked his lips. He wasn't scowling now, the lips that were almost always bent down belonged to her now and she was making full use of them. Snape's tongue went into her mouth and she wrapped around and deepened the kiss. Her hands undid her tie and then wrapped around his head to fist his silky hair.

The kiss was only teasing her urgent need and she grinded against Snape's legs to loosen the urge. It worked somewhat but the need was still there. Her hands left his hair to slide down his chest to his trowser's belt, she fumbled with the buckle, amusing Snape with her unfamiliarity with men's clothing. Eventually she got it off and Snape decided to end her suffering and move things to the desk.

As soon as he shifted underneath her Hermione knew his objective. Not trusting herself to perform a locking spell in her frazzled state, she knocked Snape's wand from his hand and tied his hand to the armrest down with the belt buckle. Before Snape could react she hand his other hand tied down with her Gryffindor tie.

This time he wouldn't be able to stop midway like last time.

"As...interesting a development as this is," Snape said eyeing his tied hands. "I hardly think you are experienced enough for the task." Hermione answered by putting her tongue back in his mouth and grinding even harder against him. She undid his trowsers and slipped her hand in to retrieve her prize. Hermione was surprised by it's heat and the pulsing, she hadn't gotten a good look at it before but now she could clearly see the tasty treat presented to her. She'd prove her capability to him.

Hermione slid off Snape's lap and went on her knees. Snape's eyebrows rose in mild surprise and he watched her brush her hair out of her face and bend down. She kissed the base and felt it pulse faster when she rubbed her hands against it. Her excitement skyrocketed at his response to her and she immediately fell upon it. Her mouth wrapped around it as best she could while her tongue licked every available inch of it but to her disappointment her desired reaction was not achieved.

"Untie one of my hands Miss Granger," Snape ordered. Hermione grudgingly opened. Snape ran his hand over her face and brought her slowly down on himself, acting as a guide and adjusting her to take him even deeper in her mouth. "Tilt your head more forward. Be careful with your teeth." Hermione did as he commanded obediently and felt his pulse rising as he hardened even more. "Very good, now start moving."

She pushed up and down at a slow pace, still unsure about the job in front of her and deeply inexperienced. Snape grabbed a fist of her hair and pushed her even faster. Hermione felt herself panicking at his force and of the impending things to come. She didn't pull away though, instead it was Snape who slide her off.

"Not in there," he said. He reached to untie himself but Hermione acted swiftly and wrested his hand back down to it's proper place. Snape offered little resistance.

At this point Hermione's yearning was consuming her completely and her body burned with passion. Her thighs and beyond were scorching and aching for release. Hermione took off her soaked panties, mounted back on him, and positioned herself awkwardly above Snape who was saying nothing and thoroughly enjoying her confusion as it was a rare thing for him to see.

She slid herself down and was instantly met with a flood of pleasure and erupted into a scream. Her hips started moving on their own to ride Snape who was wearing a twisted smile of enjoyment. Each movement had her moaning uncontrollably and she buried her face in Snape's chest to hide her embarrassment but that didn't silence the chorus spilling from her mouth.

"So good!" she screamed.

It wasn't as good as when he did it since there wasn't as much power being thrust into her but there was a certain thrill and feeling of domination gotten from riding a tied down Snape. She went even faster to achieve a higher level of pleasure and was not disappointed by her result that sent electric tingles through her body.

"Look at me," Snape demanded. His voice was like warm water running down her spine. Hermione shook her head his chest. "Look-at-me," Snape said putting pressure on each word. Hermione lifted her flushed and embarrassed face to meet his dark eyes that seemed to rip right through her. "Don't look away."

She gasped sharply when he started synchronizing thrust with her and nearly looked away when her back arched and was tempted to bury her neck in the crook of his neck. It was getting to be too much for her.

"Are you there yet?" Hermione asked. Snape nodded.

"Let yourself go." Her eyes squeezed shut so she could concentrate on the warm rush but Snape had other plans. "Open them," he barked. They flung open and she forced to stare at Snape as she reached her climax and a shudder passed through her entire body.

Hermione collapsed against his chest and gasped for breath.

"Miss Granger? Would you kindly dismount?" Hermione flushed and slid off him. She picked up her knickers from the ground and quickly put them back on. "Unitie me," Snape reminded her impatiently. Hermine fumbled with the restraints and Snape stood up. She was reminded of just how small she was compared to his towering black body. Snape cleaned up the mess Hermione had made all over him with his wand and wrapped his teacher's robes around himself.

"Yet another detention gone to waste," Snape said scornfully. "I'll expect you next week, same time, and hopefully you won't screw up again and actually get some work done."

"Yes, sir," Hermione managed. She scurried out the room.

"And Miss Granger," Snape called. Hermione stopped to glance behind her. "Don't forget to ask about the lessons or your agreement to them." Hermione found the anger returning to her and this time the blush to her face was for a whole other reason. She slammed through the door. "Five points from Gryffindor."

Snape sat back down to work but found his mind wandering. He wondered if Miss Granger fully grasped the point of the potion. It could turn pain into pleasure but it by no means accelerated or increased it and since she was not being deflowered this time there wouldn't have been any pain to convert. The initial effect would cloud her mind a bit but it wasn't enough to dominate her, especially a mind like hers. He could understand being overwhelmed by it the first time but a second time...

Snape decided to keep this to himself and allow Miss Granger to continue to deceive herself if she so wished. What she did was none of his concern.


	3. Lovey Dovey

Hermione mixed in the last ingredient into her potion and it swirled into a pink mother of pearl sheen. Perfect. Amortentia was easily the strongest love potion in existence. A spoonful of this and Snape would turn to putty in her hands. She had tweaked the recipe to only last roughly an hour or so, just long enough for her to get him to end their agreement to her private lessons and for her to play around a bit. Nothing to drastic, she wasn't as evil as he was.

Hermione bottled the potion and poured the rest of the contents down the bathroom sink. It was difficult for her to keep the bounce out of her step as she bounded down the steps to Snape's room. Ron and Harry gave her a funny look as she passed.

"Gone totally bonkers that one," Ron said to Harry.

"Snape and her are probably down there sipping cocoa and reading books together," Harry replied with a smile on his face. They both sniggered and thought nothing more of it.

Hermione knocked politely on the door and it snapped open. Snape was spooning potion from a cauldron and pouring it into small vials.

"You're late, ten points," he said with a sneer. "I want the entire cauldron bottled by the end of today's lesson, carefully." Hermione huffed and walked over to the cauldron. It was filled to the brim and the bottles were teeny, about the size of a finger.

"You expect me to finish all of this?"

"Your skills of observation are as sharp as always," Snape said snidely. Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "And no you can't use magic because the potion is too reactant with magic."

"I wasn't going to ask that," Hermione said crossing her arms. "I was going to ask what it is."

"Sore relief potion for madam Pomfrey, she's stocking up for Quidditch season, now not another peep!" he ordered. Hermione started filling the bottles and tried to figure out how to get Snape to take the potion. After a while her back and feet started to hurt from standing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Snape sneering from satisfaction at her pain.

Her resolve to exact her revenge was strengthened and she formed a plan, a bad one but it would have to do. She poured the Amortentia in her mouth and marched up to Snape's chair with a sweet smile. Snape eyed her with suspicion.

"What is-" Hermione took his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips. Her tongue forced a pathway into his mouth and she angled him upwards so the potion went down his throat. Snape's shock kept him from reacting but he fiercely shoved her away and glared at her with furious eyes. With a flick of his wand a silencing spell was cast around the room.

"Miss Granger!" he roared.

Uh-oh...

"Are you and Potter trying to poison me or is this a plot you came up all on your own!" A fiery rage boiled behind his eyes. "Give me the vial!" he demanded. Hermione hid the vial behind her back.

The potion wasn't working! Why wasn't the potion working? Could it have been because she tweaked the recipe a bit? No, she had done everything right, she was sure of it. This was Snape after all, maybe this was his strange way of showing love? Hermione decided to try a last ditch effort.

"Honey bear," she cooed. "Don't be mad at me-"

"What did you just call me Granger?" Snape snapped. Hermione's face blanched. She back away farther and farther as Snape advanced on her with a demented look on his face.

He was going to kill her. She was going to die in a dark dungeon with the rats and spiders.

"Look, I wouldn't even be here if you had listened to me in the first place when I came up to turn in Harry and Ron for-" Hermione hit the wall and Snape was dangerously close.

"Ron," Snape spat. His hands slammed up against the wall next to her head and she was effectively trapped in a Snape cage. This was not good. Snape's face didn't look demented anymore, it had changed to something else, something Hermione couldn't identify. "Don't say that name in my presence, that annoying red head is as bad as Potter." Hermione found her courage again at the sound of her friends being insulted and rushed to their defense.

"Don't bash on my friends!" Hermione shouted. "Ron may be a little thick at time-"

"I told you never to say his name again," Snape growled. His face inched closer to Hermione and Hermione tried to back further into the wall. His hot breath bathed her face and she started to squirm when his body came so close that it practically squashed against her, his heat burning through her clothes and sending tendrils of electricity through her.

"Please, Professor," she squeaked. A blush was creeping up her face turning it a cherry red. Snape leaned in so that his mouth lightly brushed against Hermione's ear.

"Don't call me professor." He placed a light kiss on Hermione's neck and she shuddered as a wave resonated through her hot body. "Call me Severus." Snape's hands trailed from the wall to Hermione's body and glided over her curves to skim over their supple surface. Hermione whimpered and bit back a moan. Her hands rose almost against her will and wrapped around his waist to pull his body closer. For the first time she could feel his erection rubbing against her body.

"Say it," Severus whispered. He placed more kisses on her neck and slowly made his way up towards her mouth but he didn't kiss her, instead he bit on her lower lip and Hermione gasped. Her breathing had turned heavy. Snape's tongue ran over her teeth and he refused to give her what she wanted until his request was met. His hands which had been gently exploring her breasts tightened around the soft flesh and Hermione moaned.

The need had returned. The desperate need that Hermione had tried to ignore and at the same time had longed for.

"Severus," she whimpered. Snape kissed her deeply, his tongue instantly in hers and exploring the cavern of her mouth. Their tongues wrapped around each other in an urgent unspoken need for more. "Severus," Hermione repeated. His hands massaged her breasts and Hermione mewled with pleasure.

Hermione's hands reached out for his shirt and her hands fumbled with the buttons. Snape ripped it open for her when he saw the desperation in her eyes and allowed her to feel his burning scarred skin that tingled at her touch.

"Hermione," Snape breathed. Hermione nearly jumped from surprise of hearing her first name and her nether regions surged. She seized his trowsers and this time was able to undo the belt no problem and it wasn't long until she held his pulsing member in her hands.

"The contraceptive," Hermione reminded him. Snape ran to his desk to retrieve the vial and Hermione longed for the warmth and feel of his body to return. As soon as she drank the potion Snape slid off her wet panties and lifted her by her legs; she wrap her around his with her back still against the wall. Her soaked folds rubbed against his member and Hermione nearly melted on the spot from the heat they were creating.

"I need you," she begged urgently. "The desk."

"Here," Snape decided. Hermione was hit with a burning rush as he filled her and was unable to hold back her screaming voice.

"Severus!" Her hands wrapped around his chest and Snape was unable to contain his passion at the sound of his name and he thrust in deeper making Hermione gasp and moan. Her legs tightened around him and Snape's hand ran up her shirt to her breast and flicked her hard nipples. "Oh God!" she screamed.

"Keep screaming for me," Snape whispered. Each thrust tore had her yelping in pleasure which only aroused Snape more and fill him with the need to shag her till her brains melted. Hermione focused on the nonstop pleasure that was racking her body but her need was still unsatisfiable.

"More!" she pleaded. Snape pounded her harder against the wall and attacked her lips savagely. Hermione continued to moan into his mouth. Her warm slippery wall were wrapped tightly around the member that continued to beat mercilessly into her. She wanted more. She wanted to ride him like she had done last time. Hermione pushed off the wall and broke the kiss to whisper a plea into his ear.

"Lie down." A smile curled on Snape's lips and he lied on the floor. Hermione positioned her legs on both sides of him and started to rub her hips against his. The synchronized and Hermione was soon reaching her breaking point. Each time his member beat against her walls it inched her closer and closer to her climax. Snape could feel her walls start to tighten her face contort with immeasurable pleasure.

"Go on," Snape encouraged. Hermione's walls squeezed around him and a scream escaped her as her orgasm ripped through her body. Her face fell when she felt Snape had not come with her.

"You didn't..." she mumbled in disappointment. Snape picked her up and slammed her across one of the student's tables. He thrust into without warning and Hermione's fingers dug into the wood. She was still sensative from her orgasim and everything felt even more sesual than before.

"Oh God that's good!" she moaned. The table creaked beneath them and books and vials went flying off. Nothing stopped Snape from pounding into Hermione's small body with the force of a hurricane. Nor did she want him to stop. Her climax approached her even faster this time and Snape was reaching his limits as well.

"I'm almost..." Hermione whimpered. "I'm almost there again!"

"Go," Snape said. He put everything into his last thrust and Hermione screamed as she floated into pure bliss.

"Severus!"

Hermione caught her breath and clung to the table for support. Snape cleaned himself off and repaired his shirt with his wand. His robes swirled around him as he walked over to his desk and picked up the potion vial Hermione had brought in.

"You gave me a love potion!" Snape hissed angrily.

Oh no...

Hermione glanced at the clock and saw an hour had passed. She was screwed and not in the good way.

"Um...


	4. Wet Dream

That night Hermione slept uneasily. She crawled into bed with the thoughts of Snape swimming guilty in her mind. He had been furious with her but then oddly calmed down afterwards. Something about his slightly upturned lips and sneering eyes made her worry about what he had planned in store for her.

She climbed into bed and snuggled underneath the crimson colors. Ginny was sleeping soundly on the other side of the room. One of the advantages of being a war hero was you got semi private rooms. Hermione still had to share but it was much better to share with just one person than the whole Gryffindor class.

She lay staring at the ceiling. The guilt of tricking Snape gnawed at her stomach but despite that she was curiously sleeping. Sleep tugged mercifully at her eyelids, almost forcing her to sleep. Eventually she gave in and closed her eyes to surrender to sweet oblivion. But Hermione was not met with darkness, instead she found herself in a dream, a horribly wonderful dream.

It was a recurring dream of Hermiones, one she prayed for every night. In it Hermione was in the dark dimly lit dungeons and chained down to a table to await punishment. Since it was a dream she experienced no discomfort from the chain or table, she usually found she could break out of them whenever she wanted, if she remembered it was a dream. Usually in her dream, Hermione was also almost completely naked, except for lacy red underwear that was way too tight and almost see through, but tonight the underwear was Slytherin green.

The dudgeon torches cast shadows over her exposed body and Hermione began to feel uncontrollably horny. She rubbed her thighs together to try and bring some relief to the pulsing desire between her legs, it wasn't enough. For some reason it felt more real tonight. Hermione squirmed on the table with the desperate need for relief.

The flames flickered to one side and Hermione caught a glance of coal black eyes watching her from the shadows. The man of the hour. She willed him to come forward and give her what she wanted but this time it didn't work. Instead the restraints on her hand was released and the eyes dared her to continue.

Hermione slid her hand slowly between her breast and down her stomach and finally to the core of her heat. She was putting on a show for him, trying to entice him into coming to her. Her hand slid into her panties and she spread out her leg for him to get a better view. Small tingles and shocks of pleasure erupted within her when she at last touched herself. The fact that he was watching her made Hermione feel all the more excited. Her experienced fingers worked nimbly into her hot, wet core and she thrust up her hips slightly to better experience the pleasure. Hermione started to pant with desire, her mouth wide open and tongue sticking out. She wanted something in her mouth and it was obvious what it was.

"What a good little doggy," Snape's mellow voice said in the darkness. "Performing for it's master and begging with an open mouth." Snape had never talked in her dreams before but Hermione was liking it. His voice was only more fuel for her arousal. "Are you my dog?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a husky breath. "I'm your dog, your bitch." These were things she'd never imagine saying in reality but here in her dream nothing matter.

"Good," Snape hissed. "Now come here and beg on all fours like the filthy animal you are." Hermione's restraints were suddenly released and she went to the ground on all fours with her mouth held open in anticipation. One hand was still working to ease the heat between her legs.

Finally the star of her dreams stepped forward. Snape in all his dark menacing glory. His trouser were soon undone and he shoved his hardened member into Hermione's open mouth. Hermione almost orgamisned right then and there. Snape grabbed a fistfull of her hair and bobbed her fully eager mouth up and down on him. Hermione wanted to see him panting and moaning with lust and passion but this Snape was fully controlled, and that seemed to turn her on even further. She took all his wonderful length into her mouth and licked and sucked it like a lollipop.

Her fingers grew even faster with her new arousal as did her tongue and mouth. She wanted Snape to finish up in her mouth and hurry up down to her fiery core. But Snape had other plans. He kept her going for a long time, pleasuring himself and leaving Hermione desperate for release and more. He was using Hermione and she was enjoying every minute of it. Her passion reached it's climax and she was hit with an explosion of sensation that ripped through her body. Never before had her dreams felt so deliciously good.

It was then, when Hermione was floating on pleasure and still sensitive in her core, that she felt Snape entering her with a burst of force. Hermione was taken off guard. She was still sucking off Snape yet he was ravishing her hole downstairs. There were two of them, two dream Snapes, and both of them suddenly turned very rough. Hermione was being hit with pleasure in two places and the effect was almost too much for her to handle.

"What a nice little hole you have, dog," the back Snape said as he did her doggy style. "It's even tighter when you have a treat to suck on." Her walls were tightening around him and pulling him in farther to reach all the right spots, all of which he hit with precision. He knew everything about her body. All her sweet spots, all her desires, and how badly she wanted him.

Her muffled screams and moans filled the dungeon. The Snapes were so deliciously rough, everything she imagined during the late hours of night when her hands were in her pajama pants. she was coming again and again but her appetite was unquenchable. His thick member was stuffing her in full in two places with a roughness almost like anger. Finally he reached his breaking point and Hermione swallowed him all down.

"Yes," he hissed. "Drink me all down."

She was breathing heavily with satisfaction. But the satisfaction didn't last. Her body craved more, it needed more.

"Come back," Hermione begged. "I need you back in me." Snape's face took on a cruel smirk. He yanked her onto the ground and pinned her down beneath him. Her legs were snapped apart and she was entered without warning, this time her voice wasn't muffled and free to cry out in ecstasy.

"Yes!" she cried. "So rough, so thick, so powerful," she moaned with every thrust. "Keep going. Don't ever stop. Ah! Right there, yes!" She let him dominate her completely and he took full advantage of her.

Then Snape turned over so she was on top. Hermione sat up to straddle him but felt a hand grabbing her by the hand and forcing her back down. She was confused at first but her confusion was quickly cleared up when she felt the second Snape penetrating her from behind.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione shrieked. "Oh Merlin, yes!"

"No ones ever tasted down here before either I see, nice and tight," Snape said from on top of her. "I took all your virginities."

Hermione panted like a dog while she was sandwiched by her fantasy. The Snape on the bottom massaged one of her breast with his hand and took the other one in his mouth. Hermione wrapped her arms around his head to encourage him on. She let her mind go blank and simply felt all the pleasure as she was ravaged like an animal. Her mouth was opened wide to the ceiling as she moaned and screamed out for more.

The heat from the both of them was setting her lower body on fire and melting her senses into mush. They had worked out a rhythm so when one pulled out, the other thrust in, so there wasn't a single moment when Hermione wasn't being filled and thrust into by Snape's marvelous Slytherin snake. She was almost crying because it felt so good.

"Harder," Hermione pleaded. She didn't need to see Snape's face to know he was smirking at her plea. Hermione couldn't help herself, her body burning with desire. The Snapes complied with her wish and thrust into her with the force of a storm. Hermione felt her next climax approaching. She tore the bottom Snape's mouth from her sensitive breasts and devoured his mouth for her own. The Snape on top wrapped his arms around her to tease and tweak her hardened nipples. She moaned into Snape's mouth as she warred with his hot tongue and ran her fingers through his hair. Every part of her was being ravished by Snape.

"Severus," Hermione moaned with desperate need. "I'm so close, so very close." She grinded between them to increase her pleasure. "Just a little more." Hermione was close to falling over the edge, but no matter how much pleasure she received she could not reach her climax. "I need...I need my climax," Hermione begged. "Let me..."

"No," Snape said. "You don't get to climax."

"Please," Hermione begged.

"I'm in control here. You dirty girl, giving me a love potion, and fantasizing about me in such a fashion," Snape sneered. Hermione's eyes went wide with understanding. Snape could perform occlumency and he had used that to enter her dreams. But that understanding was not enough to change that fact that she was desperate for release and that Snape felt so wonderful within her.

"What would I get in return, I need some compensation for my invasion of privacy and payment for letting you climax."

"I'll let you do anything to me."

"How sweet, you think you have a choice in what I do to you. But I'll be nice and accept your offer."

Hermione's orgasm rocked her body and she screamed in rapture.


End file.
